The present invention relates generally to mechanisms for receiving coins in vending machines and more particularly relates to mechanisms for vending machines wherein the weight of the coin is compared against a reference standard.
Numerous devices are known for receiving coins especially for use in vending machines. Typically, such devices include slots or passageways within which the coin rolls. If the coin has sufficient mass, the coin can successfully traverse a series of check points in order to permit the vending machine to open or otherwise dispense its contents. Representative examples of such coin acceptors for vending machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 494,653 of Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,941 of Grover; U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,172 of Seitz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,299 of Kloess; U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,486 of Lindberg; U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,823 of Vogel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,869 of McKay; U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,499 of Patzer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,145 of Paret. More recently, such mechanisms have become increasingly complex and costly with many current mechanisms including complicated electronic circuitry and sensing devices.
In addition to the coin acceptors for vending machines, devices have been created for testing coins by way of gravity as on a balance beam. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 13,840 of Allender and U.S. Pat. No. 216,184 of Hoag.
The need remains, however, for a coin acceptor especially for use in a vending machine which is simple in design and construction, dependable in operation and relatively inexpensive. For example, vending machines which dispense relatively inexpensive items such as newspapers, maps, and even somewhat more expensive items such as cigarettes, must be durable yet relatively inexpensive in order to profitably permit the wide distribution of such vending machines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coin acceptor especially for use in a vending machine which is relatively simple in configuration yet durable and reliable in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin acceptor for a vending machine which utilizes sliding friction in order to determine whether a proper coin or coins have been deposited.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coin acceptor for a vending machine which utilizes sliding friction in order to compare the weight of the coin or coins deposited in the vending machine with a reference standard.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized by the apparatus and method according to the present invention wherein a coin acceptor includes first and second members which frictionally carry a third member. Means are provided for moving the first and second members toward one another. The weight of the coin or coins deposited on the third member causes the third member to be displaced a distance corresponding to the weight of the coin. In the preferred embodiment, if the third member has been displaced a predetermined amount, the coin acceptor will permit the vending machine or similar device to be opened or to otherwise dispense the contents of the vending machine.